1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playing table, and more particularly to a playing table having a light emitting effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional playing table comprises a base plate, four side plates mounted on the periphery of the base plate, a cover plate mounted on the side plates, two opposite score counters mounted on the cover plate, and four foot stands mounted on the corners of the base plate. However, the conventional playing table does not have a light emitting effect, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the playing table.